Roxas Bad Day
by SilverWerewolf18
Summary: Roxas having bad day until Axel makes better. One-shot. Small metion RikuxSora and CloudxLeon


Roxas Bad Day

Warning: genderbend, OOC, Mild Swearing, Crappy grammar and Sucky spelling.

Summary: Roxas is having bad day until certain red head came along.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

/

Roxas:

My day suck first my alarm clock didn't wake me up. Then I miss the bus and end up waking there. When I got there I was late and got dentin for this week. So far my day suck O I'm sorry I didn't introduced myself I'm Roxas Strife I'm oldest twin and second oldest sister.

I have two sisters the oldest one is Cloud Strife who is dating Leon (Squall) Lionheart and she has blue eye and chocobo like hair. Then there is my younger twin Sora who is dating Riku she has brown hair that defined gravity and has blue eyes.

But anyway back to me I was late and when got to homeroom I realize I forgot my homework at home. I know this is not going be my day.

Axel:

My day so far has is in good I got there on time the only bad thing I have to do is my dentin after school which I'm alright let introduced myself I'm Axel got memorized.

Let me explain myself I have red spike as hair and emerald eyes with two teardrops on my face under each eye.

I was sitting in my desk then I notice a blond hair girl blue eyes girl come in late "I'm sorry I'm late" the blue eye girl apologies "it doesn't matter your late and you have dentin" teacher explain she sigh "take you seat next to Axel, Roxas". She nod alright and took the seat next to me.

Roxas:

'Great now I have to deal Cloud after my dentin' that was my thought. I just sat next the red head which have to I had to admit he is handsome.

After couple class I went to get lunch I realized I forgot my lunch at home and I don't have money to go buy any food I sigh this sucks. Then I saw the same red hair talking to my twin and now worry because my twin is big mouth I walk up to her pull her away from Axel.

"What was that for Rox" Sora asks.

"What did you tell him" I question her.

"I can't tell he promise not tell you" Sora said.

I sigh then I felt a tap on my shoulder I turn around then I noticed the red head standing behind me. Then Sora smile and she got free from me so she can hang out with Riku. My attention back to Axel "what did my twin told you" I glare at him. "Ouch what up with glare Roxy" he smiles.

'He gave me a nickname' I thought.

"Come on I buy you some lunch" he smile.

"Sure" I said.

I followed him to cafeteria we just some food. We sat next to Sora and Riku then I notice Cloud and Leon my heart start to beat fast how I'm going to tell Cloud I got dentin. When I took my seat Cloud could tell I have something on my mind "Is there something wrong Roxas" she asks.

"Nothing Cloud" I reply as lie.

"You know I don't like being lied to" Cloud reply back

I start to get nervous I open mouth "I got dentin for being late and forgetting my homework" I wait for Cloud to explode.

"I see when you get home you find your punishment" Cloud reply back.

I sigh I made thought lunch.

"So what was that about" Axel asks.

"Cloud maybe clam but she brutal when comes to punishment and it not my day" I said when we made to class it start thunderstorm great I have to walk home in this shit of rain because I have dentin. When class end I stay behind and saw Axel sitting in his seat.

"What are you still here Axel" I asks.

"I got dentin too" he reply.

"I see" I reply.

After Dentin:

Normal Point of View

Roxas sigh it was still raining "do you need umbrella" he ask.

"Yeah do you have an extra" Roxas reply.

"No but you can walk with me are going home" Axel reply.

"Yea but you probably live a far where I'm going" Roxas reply.

"Really where do you live" Axel asks.

"I live two house to right from the school" Roxas reply.

"Not that far from where I live three house from this school" Axel reply.

"Alright I walk with you." Roxas reply

When Axel and Roxas made out of the school both start to walk in the rain. They talk about their day.

"Where here Roxas" Axel smile.

"Thank you Axel O before I leave what did my twin say to you" Roxas asks.

"That I have crush on certain blond hair and blue eyes" Axel reply.

"But Cloud is dating Leo-"her sentence was cut off with pair of warm lips crash into her it short sweet kiss.

"I like you" Axel replies "I call you".

"Maybe you shouldn't I'm probably grounded because of me being late and forgetting my homework" Roxas reply.

"Alright see you in school" Axel smiles. Before he left he got kiss on cheek from Roxas. She smile and run home.

/

A/N

Please review and sorry for this sucky FanFic. Also Happy AkuRukoDay.


End file.
